Myaku
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: A Dir in grey and GazettE fanfic. Sex, love, violence. KyoxShinya, ReitaxToshiya, KyoxToshiya, KyoxRuki, DiexShinya, DiexUruha, ReitaxRuki, KaoruxAoi, AoixKai. It's the new revised version of Undecided.


TOSHIYA

Kyo stood in front of Toshiya, staring into his eyes, his soul. A shiver ran Toshiya's back.

Kyo gently touched his face and just as quick drew his hand back.

Toshiya hated when he flirted like that. If only they could go back to the way they were all those years ago.

_It's all Shinya's fault_, Toshiya thought to himself.

He looked out at the crowd of people. He looked out towards where _he _said he'll be. And there he was, in the middle of those people, smiling at him.

Kyo would die if he knew about Reita and Toshiya. He would die if he knew about Die and Uruha.

"Kyoooo~" Shinya purred, hugging Kyo from behind.

"Move." Kyo said, pushing him as he took a sip of his drink.

Toshiya felt bad watching him. Why was he so cold to the ones who loved him so?

Reita's bright smile flashed through his mind. He was the one who deserved his love, not Kyo.

"I have to go somewhere." Toshiya said, placing his drink on to bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo asked, glaring at him.

"Somewhere." He said, pulling his jacket straight. "'Bye."

He walked away, leaving Kyo to drown in his anger.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

As Toshiya exited the club, he saw Reita waiting by his car, a small smile on his beautiful lips.

"Hello, my love" Reita said, wrapping his arms around Toshiya.

"Hello to you too." He said, kissing his soft lips.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Reita suggested.

"The guys won't mind?" Toshiya asked, unsure.

Reita shook his head." No, they love you." He kissed him again. "But not as much as I do though."

"Okay." Toshiya said, slipping out of his embrace.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

They stood in the elevator going to the floor of his and the others' apartment, both quiet.

Reita stood across from Toshiya, leaning on the rail, the glass behind him a one sided mirror.

He pushed off from the railing and casually walked over to Toshiya.

He punched the emergency stop button and looked at him. The elevator came to a halting stop.

"Rei…What are you doing?" Toshiya asked as Reita stood in front of him.

"Toshiya." The shorter man said, a serious look on his face. "There's something I need to tell you." He backed up to the glass. He looked down.

"What…what is it?" Toshiya asked, afraid to move from where he stood.

"I don't know how to say this…"

Toshiya felt tears rushing to his eyes. _Foolish me! A man of almost 32 and I'm crying for this mere boy!_

"What is it?" he said, his voice coming out as a whisper.

"I really….love you, Totchi…I've never loved someone…as much as I…love you." Reita looked up. "But…I don't think…I can live with the fact that you and….that…that…Jackass Kyo….used to have a…history…together." He looked at Toshiya. "I think….I think we…should break up."

His words hit hard. Toshiya's tears were released. "_WHAT!? _I can't believe you had the nerve to bring me over here just to _dump_ me!" Toshiya pushed every button on the wall to make the elevator go back down.

He slid down the wall as the elevator moved back down towards the lobby.

"I can't believe this…I can't…I can't..." He repeated to himself as he cried into my hands. "I can't believe it."

"Totchi…" Reita whispered. "It's for the best…."

Toshiya stood up, wiping his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure." he said, sarcastically.

The elevator doors opened on the lobby and Toshiya stepped out while Reita stood there, ashamed.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kyo asked as Toshiya walked into the house where all of them lived together.

"Somewhere." Toshiya muttered, walking to the door of his room.

"You've been crying." Kyo said, mockingly.

Toshiya ignored him as he walked into his room. He slammed the door behind him.

He collapsed onto his bed and cried himself into a deep slumber.

* * *

KYO

"Kyo-kun," Shinya purred, wrapping his long arms around Kyo, "You did so well today."

_I swear to fucking God he was so pushy sometimes _Kyo thought to himself

"Move," Kyo said, elbowing him.

"I have to go somewhere." Toshiya said, abruptly.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kyo said, glaring at him. He was still his _property_. Why didn't Toshiya understand that?

Kyo watched as Toshiya left in a hurry.

"Kyo-kun," Shinya said again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyo said, pulling a leather jacket on.

"C'mon, guys," Kaoru said, walking towards the door that Toshiya just went through, "Let's go."

"Man, I'm EXHAUSTED!" Die exclaimed, yawning as he followed behind Kaoru.

"C'mon, Kyo-kun," Shinya said, grabbing Kyo's hand. "Let's go."

"Whatever." Kyo said, yanking his hand out of Shinya's.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

"Get on your hands and knees NOW!" Kyo demanded to Shinya.

Shinya nodded. "Of course, Kyo-sama."

Kyo peeled his tight leather pants off and admired Shinya's long fit body that waited on his bed, ready to be taken.

Kyo felt his member stiffen and twitch, ready to do its job.

He climbed on the bed behind Shinya and smiled to himself. Without warning Shinya, Kyo grabbed his hips and thrusted himself up and inside of Shinya.

A choke escaped Shinya's throat from Kyo's intrusion as he pumped himself into Shinya before his muscles were ready to relax.

"_Kyo!_" Shinya gasped as Kyo went faster, harder.

"What now?" Kyo said smirking, going even faster.

"The silence….the silence is _killing_ me." He managed to say through his pain.

"Kyo!" Shinya screamed as Kyo released into him. Kyo pulled himself out and climbed off the bed.

Shinya wanted it so Kyo gave it to him. He couldn't complain.

Kyo pulled on a pair of green sweat pants and left the room just as Toshiya was walking into the house.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kyo asked, sitting down on the couch next to Die.

"Somewhere." Toshiya muttered, walking to the door of his room.

He noticed his tear stained eyes and the hurt that they held.

"You've been crying." Kyo said, practically laughing at him.

Toshiya ignored him and slammed the door to his room behind him.

"What's his fucking problem?" Kyo asked Die, turning back to the T.V.

"I don't know." Die said, sipping his beer. "Maybe it's 'cause you're such a fucking asshole to him."

Shinya stepped into the living room, dressed in p.j.s. "Who slammed a door?" he asked, sitting beside Kyo.

"It was Totchi. Kyo made him cry." Kaoru said, coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"Really? Is that true Kyo-kun?" Shinya asked, a concerned look on his face.

Kyo pushed him away. "NO. What the fuck is with all of you guys fucking ganging up on me!?" he yelled, standing up.

"We're not ganging up on you." Shinya said, quietly.

"Who the fuck said you can speak?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Kyo," Die said, standing too. "What the fuck is your problem? What gives you the right to act like a fucking little bitch to everyone?" Die kept pointing at Kyo, his beer in the same hand. He was splashing beer everywhere and he didn't even notice since he was so drunk.

Kyo looked at him. "Because I fucking can. And there's nothing you can fucking do to stop me. EVER." He said walking to the foyer. He slipped on a pair of black and white chucks, grabbed his matching green jacket and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

REITA

Reita knew how Totchi use to feel about Kyo. How he still felt about him. He still loved him. He saw the ways he looked at him. It was only obvious how he felt.

Reita had to dump him. That way he wouldn't end up getting hurt. But it still hurt anyways. Why? He didn't want to hurt him…and still…he did. Why was life so cruel? Why….

* * *

RUKI

Ruki was sitting on his bed, reading when Reita came into his room, crying. His eyeliner ran down his face with his tears.

"What's wrong?" Ruki asked, closing the book.

Reita wiped his face with his hands, smearing the black on his face. "Totchi and I just broke up." He sobbed.

"Why?"

"Kyo." He simply answered.

Ruki sighed. "Of course."

"I don't understand." Reita said, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Understand what?" Ruki asked, curious.

Reita looked at the carpet. "I don't understand why you and Totchi liked Kyo so much. What made such sweet and kind people like you guys attracted to such an ass like him?"

Ruki sighed. "Rei…He wasn't always like that, you know."

"How was he then?"

He looked down at his hands. "He used to be so sweet….so loving….It was the drugs and alcohol that made him into what he is now."

Reita stood up. "That's his problem. I still don't understand why he would take it all out on you guys though." He slipped out of the room, leaving me to ponder what just happened.

Once upon a time Kyo and Ruki use to have something…But soon, Kyo's addictions drove them apart. Ruki couldn't handle Kyo anymore. He was a completely different person.

* * *

Die

"What the fuuuuuck?" Die slurred, taking a swig of his almost empty beer.

"Die." Shinya said quietly, sitting where Kyo had pushed him to.

"Whaat?" Die said, still annoyed with what just happened with Kyo.

"Why does everyone have to be fighting all the time?" He whispered.

Die scowled at him. "Why the fuck do you care? I swear, Shinya. You can't act all high and mighty, you fucking know."

"Oh shit. I'm out of here." Kaoru said, leaving to his room.

"What are you talking about?" Shinya asked, confused.

Die laughed. "Don't play fucking dumb with me. You know well what the fuck I'm talking about." He threw his beer at the opposite wall, watching the glass of the bottle break, shattering into billions of small pieces.

"Die…" Shinya whispered, whimpering, "Don't."

"NO!" Die yelled. "We had something. Okay? And then, you go and run off to Kyo. And for what? For you can fucking be treated like shit from a guy who's just using you for his own entertainment?"

Shinya sat there, crying.

"I swear, Shinya! Sometimes you make me wonder." Die walked to his room and slammed the door, ready to break something.

* * *

Shinya  
Shinya hated it when Die drank. He wasn't himself. Why was he acting like that? Telling Shinya all those hurtful things? He was never like that when they were together. It wasn't Shinya's fault they broke up. Die cared too much about other things. Kyo was there. Kyo was always there.

Shinya loved Kyo and he always will. Kyo can use him as much as he wants and Shinya will still go back to him. Shinya knows that deep down, somewhere inside of him, Kyo loves him. Kyo can mess around with Totchi and Ruki again if he wants to. _I'm sorry Die. I truly am. But all those times when we made love, I thought of Kyo_. It was always Kyo running through his mind, never Die. Shinya loved Die, but he loved Kyo more, and he always will. Die has Uruha now and he needs him more than Shinya does.

* * *

Uruha

"Aoi!" Kai yelled from his bedroom, out of breath. "No! No more!"

Uruha groaned, annoyed and turned the volume on the TV. Louder.

"Nooo!" Kai yelled again, his voice echoing through the hall to the living room.

"Shut up!" Uruha yelled over the television and Kai's yelling.

He couldn't believe how Aoi and Kai were acting. They've been like that for every night now. He would wake up in the middle of the night because of them.

"Uruha," Ruki said, coming into the living room, "What's with the look of discontent?"

"Huh?" he said, looking up at him as he stood next to the couch.

Ruki sat down next to him. "You're pouting."

"Oh." he said, quietly.

"Have you spoken to Die today?"

Uruha shook his head. Die was suppose to call him, but he never did.  
Uruha knew from the beginning that their relationship would be complicated because of what strain Kyo had put between the two groups of friends. But Die and Uruha paid no attention to it.

"You should call him." Ruki said, grabbing the remote from his hand.

"I guess." Uruha said, standing. He walked to his room and went inside.

He sat on his bed. He wanted to call Die, but what if he was ignoring him? What if he was ignoring Uruha because Kyo found out about them and threatened Die to not talk to Uruha anymore? _Uruha, stop thinking like that! It's not right! _ He told himself.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Die's number. Nothing but dial tone. He groaned and laid down on his bed, frustrated. Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

Kaoru

Today was not Kaoru's day. He tried to stay out of their problems, stay away from them, but to no avail.

Everyone fought everywhere around the house. In their rooms, in the living room, in the kitchen, outside. It was getting tiring. As the oldest Kaoru should've been more vocal about it, but he wasn't.

He broke up with Aoi to keep the drama away; hoping things will be simpler. But there was no point. Die was seeing Uruha and Totchi was still seeing Reita. And Kyo still hated Ruki for some unexplained reason.

No matter what, there is always going to be some sort of conflict. It's been nothing but conflicts since Kyo slept with Totchi, claiming to have loved him. And it's only escalated after he broke Ruki's heart. It all seems to revolve around Kyo. Kyo is always in the middle of the chaos. And as long as he is alive, he always will be.

* * *

Kai

Kai loved Aoi. And the sex with him was AMAZING. But he worried sometimes…Does Aoi still love Kaoru? Everyone has been with someone from Kaoru's group of friends except Kai. He did not want to get involved. He knew what the outcome was going to be. Someone is always going to end up hurt. First, it was Ruki. Then, it was Aoi. Who's next? Reita? Uruha? He didn't think he could handle anyone else getting hurt. His choice to stay away from Kyo and them was the right one.

But….What if Aoi breaks his heart? How will he be affected by it? Will the group break up? Will he leave like Yune who left so long ago? He wondered.

Kyo's group never broke up. And look at all the stuff that's happened with them…Kyo is a drug and sex addict, Die is an alcoholic with anger issues, Shinya is a pushover, being pushed around, Kaoru can't even control them. Then, there's the little affairs they had. Kyo was with Toshiya, dumped him for Ruki, then dumped Ruki for Toshiya, and then dumped Toshiya again for Shinya, who had dumped Die for Kyo.

There's too much drama with them.

Thank God Kai's group of friends will never be like that.

* * *

Aoi

Aoi didn't care about what Kaoru and he use to have. What Kai and he have now is so much better. There's no one to tell them what they are doing is wrong, that they don't belong together. It's so much better.

He didn't know how long Kai has liked him for, but it does not matter. They're together now and no one can come between them.

With Kaoru, things were prefect until Kyo broke up with Ruki and that's when everything went downhill. Just because Kyo was miserable, everyone else didn't have to be miserable too.

Ruki was not like that. He was heartbroken, but he had the will to move on. And he did. It wasn't like he was trying to prove to Kyo that he could move on, but to himself.

Sometimes Aoi wondered what would have happened if thing's hadn't changed?

Would Kai still love him and he would not know? Would Kaoru and he still be together?

But he can't dwell on these things…It wasn't healthy. He had to look forward. Just look forward…


End file.
